


he knows how to love me better (tell me all the ways to love you)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Bottom Moon Taeil, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, One Shot, Past Drug Addiction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Song Lyrics, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: summary: johnny's a drug, and taeil's a recovering addict.(lowercase intented)
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	he knows how to love me better (tell me all the ways to love you)

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this short is from troye sivan's song, "lucky strike" which is an british-american cigarette brand.
> 
> there is only ONE reference to drugs! taeil compares johnny to a drag of lucky strikes and that's literally it

all it takes is a push against the penthouse door for the air to turn scalding hot, johnny's breath burning his lips.

the younger lets out a shaky sigh, eyes searching taeil's as if there's a reward buried underneath the dark oak orbs. fingers slide to taeil's cheek, gentle despite the sharpness in johnny's eyes.

"tell me all the ways to love you, moon taeil," he exhales, thumb caressing the soft skin of taeil's cheekbone. his left hand slips under the grey fabric of the older's sweatshirt, palm gliding over the goosebumps on taeil's side. taeil shivers and nods.

"yeah…" he whispers, nodding as he interlocks his left hand with johnny's on his cheek. he repeats the word louder before he's pulling johnny by the back of his neck, leaning up to meet the taller in the middle. they pivot away from the door as they attempt to catch a breath, which is quickly stripped away as they reconnect, glistening lips smacking and tongues swirling. taeil steps backwards with sloppy haste, entranced by the warmth encapsulating the sides of his waist.

the path to the bedroom is engrained into their bodies, and they stumble past the door, nearly knocking into the dressing room door frame. taeil clutches onto the lapels of johnny's blazer, wrinkling the material as he steps back towards their bed. the edge of the mattress hits the back of his knees and he falls back with his lover chasing after him, fingers soon finding purchase in johnny's hair, thumbing at johnny's ears.

"can i undress you?" the younger inquires breathlessly, eyes shut as he plants light kisses on taeil's neck. taeil hums, tugging johnny's hair gently. the latter heaves as he leans back, taeil sitting up to follow him and capture his lips in a lock again, johnny grabbing the hem of his sweatshirt and lift it up to his chest. johnny immediately dives in to honey skin, mouth latching onto his abdomen. he pushes taeil back onto the bed by his shoulders, squeezing the muscles there before running them up and down taeil's sides as he continues to suck on his torso. taeil whines softly when johnny licks at a spot near his nipple, chest instinctively arching up.

johnny chuckles at the antic, granting taeil his wish and flicking his tongue against the sensitive bud. taeil shakes momentarily and his knees come up around johnny's waist, heels pushed into the mattress.

"john, please hurry up," taeil utters, looking in the direction of the window with small pants and a reddening face. johnny smirks and flattens his tongue against taeil's opposite nipple without warning, urging a choked gasp from the older, who covers his face with his hands. johnny licks a stripe and leans back.

"look at me, baby," johnny calls, and taeil's leg twitches at the gentleness of it, hands coming off his face, one instinctively moving down to the bulge in his jeans to provide himself relief as the other pushes against the bed so that he's sitting up. he hums as he finally gets some friction, hooded eyes locked on johnny's.

johnny blinks at him, glancing at the entire view of taeil in a loose grey sweatshirt, small hand palming himself through his black jeans as he sits under the moonlight. a gulp travels down his throat and he removes taeil's hand, replacing it with his own

"oh, fuck," the older gasps. the sound is muffled as johnny kisses him again, tongue prodding in and twirling with taeil's.

the couple falls back to the bed again and johnny unclasps taeil's jeans, unzipping them. he hooks two fingers under the smaller's boxers and tugs down, pulling away from the kiss to slip the clothing off, taeil kicking them to the side when they catch his ankle socks and bring them with them. johnny grows impatient and dips down to take taeil's erection in his mouth, sucking on it. it's too sudden for taeil, who keeps himself from bucking up into the sensation by curling his toes and letting out a drawn out moan.

johnny continues to drag a sand-paper tongue up taeil's cock, lips pink and swollen against the skin. taeil pulls him off by the hair on the back of his head, a hitched groan escaping johnny at the tug. taeil grabs the hem of his own sweatshirt and maneuvers himself out of it as they pant, attempting to restore oxygen.

as the hoodie gets thrown to the floor, johnny moves up to land wet kisses on taeil's collarbones, nipping at the skin there before attaching his lips to taeil's neck, a few hickeys making their appearance on the canvas. his hands travel down to taeil's bare thighs, caressing them as taeil hooks his legs around his waist and his arms around the back of his neck, pulling johnny closer, chasing the burning feeling on his skin.

johnny leans back to rid himself of his clothing, and taeil takes the opportunity to crawl towards the headboard of their bed, facing down and supporting himself on his knees and forearms. he shakes his hips daringly and looks as far behind him as he can as the rustle of fabric and the sound of a zipper dragging begins to die out.

"my god," comes in an exhale as johnny leaves a light kiss on taeil's ass. the latter sighs and pushes back at the gesture, and johnny runs his hands anywhere he can reach—the tops of his thighs, his hips, the globes before him, taeil's sensitive chest.

taeil clumsily throws open a nightstand drawer, tossing a bottle back in johnny's direction. johnny makes it quick, uncapping the lube and dripping it on two of his fingers. he teasingly slides the digits across taeil's hole, provoking him. the game doesn't last, though, as johnny slowly prods a finger into the heat. taeil grabs a thick pillow and lays his forehead onto it, shallow breaths warming up the cotton. when the digit starts to get too comfortable, taeil pushes back against it, taking it deeper than he was. he whines and johnny hums, pulling out one and returning with two.

soon, johnny has three slick fingers in and taeil is heaving at johnny's stretching movements, revelling in the moments where johnny brushes against his prostate. the pain recedes and taeil sighs, purposefully trying to angle his hips so that he can find some relief. johnny pulls out, however, leaving taeil's hole gaping and clenching on air.

"ready?" johnny asks, already making for the condom. taeil stops him with a hand on his wrist, turning around to sit on his butt.

"don't need a condom," he dictates, though he's slightly out of breath, "bare."

johnny does a double take at the intimacy, then nods at the request.

"okay. we can do that." he leans forward to capture taeil's lips in a confident kiss, noses colliding as it turns sloppier by the second.

they pull away again and johnny grabs the lube from behind him, squirting a generous amount onto his erection, warming it up with a quick hand. taeil lies back and holds his own thighs, pulling them up towards his chest while he waits. johnny nearly drools at the sight, forcing himself to stop giving himself a handjob so he can pleasure his partner.

he shifts around and lines up the head, poking at the entrance. taeil whines again, letting his legs go and grabbing at the sheets. johnny smiles and takes taeil's thighs in his own hands, finally pushing in. the muscles under his fingers shake and tense.

when johnny bottoms out, taeil takes johnny's hands off his thighs and he digs his heels into the small of johnny's back, cock going even deeper and urging gasps from both of them. he swirls his hips around a bit to get some relief as johnny leans down to kiss him, thumbs toying with the sensitive buds on his chest. taeil wraps his arms around johnny's shoulders.

"move," he whispers when they come up for air. johnny sighs and leans down to taeil's ear, lightly biting his lobe before he pulls his shaft out and slams back in. taeil lets out a cry at the sudden impact, hooking his ankles together for security.

"let it all out, taeil. wanna hear you," johnny mumbles as he continues to snap deep into the older. taeil hums high and clutches at johnny's shoulder, desperately massaging the skin.

johnny sneaks a pillow under taeil's lower back and thrusts in again, the angle change hitting taeil's prostate spot on and leading to a loud cry from the smaller that bounces off the walls.

"oh my god, again," taeil tries to mumble, cut off by a whiny, high-pitched moan. johnny pounds the spot over and over again, picking up the pace every now and then as taeil hiccups and whispers strings of compliments. johnny sucks on his neck and breathes him in, decorating his neck pink and purple.

johnny pushes in at an unrelentless speed, headboard knocking against the wall as taeil's whines carry throughout the penthouse. he gasps for air and exhales shallow when johnny grabs his hips and pulls the older back against his cock, the sound of slapping skin intensifying.

"holy shit—close," johnny utters as taeil continues to scream. johnny leans down and kisses taeil again, swallowing the sultry moans in exchange for his own groans.

"inside," taeil says between lip-locking, and johnny nearly collapses at that. he pistons in fast for the final stretch and taeil writhes under his hands, singing a new melody when johnny grabs at his thighs with rough hands.

taeil twitches and shoots his load onto their chests, the suddenness taking them both by surprise. johnny finishes chasing his orgasm after that, taeil spilling out tears and gasps at the overstimulation.

they ride out the high and johnny finally pulls out, swiping the tears from taeil's eyes and rubbing his hands up and down his quads to calm him (and it always works). the couple evens out their breaths, staring at each other for what feels like hours.

johnny wordlessly smiles and stands to grab some wet wipes and underwear from the dressing room, cleaning up the mess on taeil's stomach and chest, doing his best with taeil's sensitive hole. taeil returns the favor for johnny, who plops down on the mattress to taeil's right after he's cleaned up.

the older tosses the wipes into the trash and shoves the lube back into the nightstand, crawling back into their bed and landing a sweet kiss just under johnny's collarbone.

"i swear it gets better every time," taeil confesses, wrapping around johnny like usual. the taller chuckles and stroke's taeil's hair sleepily, other arm laid out and limp as a noodle.

"you said it, baby," he mumbles happily to the ceiling. "i love you, by the way." taeil traces the faint lines of johnny's abdomen.

"i love you," he responds, ear pressed against the loud heartbeat in his chest. the couple shifts and wiggles closer together, hands finding purchase on sweaty limbs and in white pillowcases. midnight draws closer as taeil moves to leave a lingering kiss on johnny's lips, and somewhere in the middle, he realizes that love tastes a lot better than a drag of lucky strikes.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was somewhat satisfactory :] i started writing this last night so i'd say it took me about 2 or 3 hours, and it's super short and unedited so if you saw a spelling or grammar mistake... pretend you didn't!
> 
> (btw, i plan to write a prequel/sequel to this.... and it has plot ;D)
> 
> thanks for the luv ♡
> 
> \- IridescentAesthete (he/him)


End file.
